Parents' Day
by VickyT36
Summary: The famous parents of the students come to visit their children at Ever After High, and when Raven's mom says a few words everyone's in for a shock.


**Hey, everyone VickyT36 here with my first ever after high ****fanfic,**** it may go against what it says on the wiki, but the idea just came to me, enjoy!**

**Parents' Day  
**

Everyone at Ever After High was excited because today was Parents' Day. The day when the famous parents of the students would visit, and bond with their children. "Oh, I can't wait to see my mom. We can go over the perfect to be a princess and how to be a perfect queen." said Apple to her friends Ashlynn and Briar.

"Mom'll will probably check my feet to see if they're small enough to wear glass slippers." said Ashlynn. "Hope my mom doesn't fall asleep at the welcoming ceremony." said Briar.

Outside the school Raven was talking to Maddie. "I'm not sure if I want my mom to come." said Raven. "Why is that?" asked Maddie. "Well she'll probably be angry that I don't want to follow in her footsteps, besides I don't think she ever liked me as a kid she was never around, and never let me be around her." Raven explained sadly.

"Now don't you go thinking like that, she's your mother, and she'll love you no matter what. Oh, I do hope dad likes the tea party I'm setting up for him." said Maddie.

"I'm sure he'll love it Maddie, you always make the best tea parties." said Raven.

* * *

Soon the parents arrived, and the headmaster introduced them as they came in.

"Now presenting the original fairytales, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Odette Swan, Red Riding Hood, Pinocchio, King Charming, The Mad Hatter, The Cheshire Cat, Goldilocks, Robin Hood, the Huntsman, The Evil Queen, Rapunzel, and The Queen of Hearts." he said.

All the parents re-connected with their children, and Raven slowly made her way up to her mother. "Hi, Mom." she said. "Raven, sweetheart you look as lovely as ever." she said.

Out in the enchanted forest Maddie showed her father the tea party she set up. "Oh, Madeline it's wonderful." said The Mad Hatter. "Shall we sit down for tea?" suggested Maddie.

"We shall." he said, and the two had tea. Back at the school, Pinocchio and Cedar were walking through the hall.

"So Cedar, I hope there's been no lying out of you." said Pinocchio. "No, Dad. The spell you put on me is still working, and like you always told me the truth will set you free." said Cedar.

"That's my girl. I just didn't want you going through what I had to learn the hard way." he said, putting his arm around her. "I know, Dad." answered Cedar.

Outside Odette was having a talk with her daughter. "Now Duchess we've been through this before, our story may not have a happy ending, but that's the way it goes." she said.

"But Mom, what's the point of falling in love with someone if you both just ending up drowning?" asked Duchess. "That's the twist we may drown but you'll be together in eternal paradise." Odette explained.

Meanwhile Briar was frantically showing her mom the school. "Here's the library, up there's the computer lab, here are some classrooms." "Whoa, sweetie, calm down." said Sleeping Beauty.

"Sorry, Mom. But if I'm gonna fall asleep for 100 years, I want to get in as much excitement as I can." explained Briar. "Well, at least you're thinking ahead." chuckled Sleeping Beauty.

"Poppy, Holly it's so good to see you girls again." said Rapunzel. "It's nice to see you too, Mom." said Holly. "Yeah." agreed Poppy. "Um, Holly could you give me and your sister a moment?" asked Rapunzel.

"Sure." said Holly, and she walked away. "What's up, Mom?" asked Poppy. "Poppy, darling, are you sure you're okay with your sister being the next Rapunzel, I mean I don't want you to feel like you're living on a shadow." said Rapunzel.

Poppy smiled. "It's okay, Mom, really. I mean Holly's really looking forward to following in your footsteps, and since I don't actually have a destiny I can do anything I please." said Poppy.

At Ashynn's shoe store, Cinderella was measuring her feet. "Size 1, the perfect size for fitting into a glass slipper." said Cinderella. "I knew you'd say that, Mom." said Ashlynn.

Cinderella went to go get a pair of shoes for her to try on, when Ashlynn heard voices outside. "Now, Hunter the best way to hunt animals is to set traps for them." said the Huntsman to Hunter.

Hunter rolled his eyes, but then saw Ashylnn in the store, he smiled and winked at her. Ashlynn giggles, and blew him a kiss, which he caught. "Oh, Ashylnn sweetie, come try on these." called Cinderella.

"Coming, Mom." she said. In her room Cerise was just talking to her mom. "Cerise are you still wearing your hood all the time?" asked Red Riding Hood. "Yes, I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't have people see me with these." said Cerise as she pulled her hood down and showed her wolf ears.

"I'm sorry, your father and I did this to you dear." said Red. "I'm not mad at you or Dad, Mom. I just need to wait until the others can except royals being together with rebels then I can wear my hood down." said Cerise pulling her hood back over her head.

Red smiled lovingly, and stroked her daughter's hood. Blondie was walking the school with her mom. "So how have things been here, Blondie?" asked Goldilocks. "Things have been just right. Sometimes things get a little unbalanced but they always turn out good." explained Blondie.

"You know us Goldilocks, we have to have things just right." said Goldilocks. King Charming admired how his three kids were acting acting just as charming as ever.

Lizzie and her mom spent the day ordering people around, Kitty and the Cheshire Cat spent the day making mischief, Robin Hood tried to teach Sparrow how to shoot arrows, but Sparrow would rather play his guitar.

* * *

Apple had fun with her mom, and told her how things were going because of Raven's refusal to sign the book. "You wouldn't believe it, Mom. She just closed it and said no, she's never gonna poison me, I'll never fall asleep, and I'll never be kissed by my prince, and I'll never become queen, and I'll never get my happily ever after. I've tried to get her to change her mind, but she just won't." said Apple.

"Apple, I've been listening to you, but you're acting a little selfish." said Snow White. "Me selfish, I'm never selfish." said Apple. "All I've heard is I and my. Sweetheart, I know you want to follow in my footsteps, but you can't always get what you want all the time." said Snow White.

Apple was shocked at what her mom just said, is that really what she was doing, being selfish?

Suddenly the headmaster called everyone to the auditorium. Everyone came in and sat down and saw Raven and her mom standing on stage with the headmaster.

"Now I've gathered you all here, because all you students know what Raven has done, but you parents don't so I'm going to put an end to this once in for all." he said.

All the rebels gasped, the headmaster was going to tell Raven's mom that she was a rebel. "Miss Evil Queen, on Legacy Day, you daughter refused to take the pledge to follow in your footsteps as the next evil queen, and has started a rebel movement." he said.

"She's refused to follow in my footsteps?" asked the Evil Queen. "Yes, as her mother would you please talk some sense into her?" he asked. The Evil Queen faced Raven.

"Raven Queen..." she started. The rebels were worried Raven would get in trouble, while the royals couldn't wait to see what she was going to say. "I have never been more..."

"Maybe she'll finally change her mind." said Apple. "...proud of you." the Evil Queen finished. "What?" asked Raven in shock. The royal gasped in terror, while the rebels gasped in delight.

"What?" asked the headmaster in disbelief. "But Mom, you're, not angry?" asked Raven. "No. You see Raven, I never wanted you to follow in my footsteps, after I poisoned Snow White and after she was woken up and made queen, I was rejected, ostracized, treated like a criminal. When I was in the Mirror Prison I changed my ways, but when I got out it didn't make a difference, people still saw me as the evil, heartless, queen. That's why as a child I never spent time with you, I was afraid you'd want to be as evil as I was. And I wasn't about to let what happened to me happen to you." explained the Evil Queen.

Raven was in shock, the reason why her mom was never around as a child was because she didn't want her to be evil, which showed how much she did love her.

Apple was in shock. Rejected, ostracized, treated like criminal? She never knew that that was Raven's destiny after she became queen. She now realized that she was being selfish.

"But Miss Queen, what about the rules?" asked the headmaster. "Well, she hasn't vanished, so the rules don't apply now. I feel that Raven should follow her own destiny, after all this is her life." said the Evil Queen.

Tears of joy rolled down Raven's face, and the two got off the stage leaving the headmaster completely baffled.

* * *

That evening all the parents had to head off. The kids hugged and kissed their parents goodbye. "You're really okay with me not being evil?" asked Raven. "Of course, I know you'll do something great with your life." said the Evil Queen, holding her daughter's hands.

Raven hugged her mom, and she hugged her back. Soon all the parents were gone. When Raven went back to her room, she saw Apple sitting on her bed looking sad.

"What's wrong, Apple?" she asked. "Raven, I wanted to apologize for acting so selfish. I was so busy thinking about my happily ever after, I wasn't thinking about what happened to you when my story's over." said Apple sincerely.

"Hey, it's okay." said Raven. Apple stuck out her hand. "Friends?" she asked. Raven took it, and said, "Friends."

**The End plz review and no flames plz**


End file.
